thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of Jupiter
Children of Jupiter Jupiter (Latin: Iuppiter) is the supreme god of the Roman pantheon, called dies pater, which means "shining father". He is the god of light and sky, the protector of the state and is laws. Everything about him carries dignity and authority with it; his looks meant to strike, sometimes with terror and sometimes with gratitude, but always with respect. His Legacies |-| His Children= Tumblr llxsrjqaNz1qh1sueo1 500.jpg|Lily Vasilikis|link=Lily Vasilikis Model.jpg|Emily Andrews|link=Emily Andrews Cole.jpg|Terrence Bennett|link=Terrence Bennett Angéline.jpg|Angéline Beaumont|link=Angéline Beaumont JJG4.jpg|Jay Gregory|link=Jackson Jay Gregory To edit this list, go here. |-| Abilities= 'Offensive-' 1) The children of Jupiter have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. 2) The children of Jupiter have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. 'Defensive-' 1) The children of Jupiter can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. 2)The children of Jupiter have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. 'Passive-' 1) The children of Jupiter are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. 'Supplementary-' 1) The children of Jupiter are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. 2) The children of Jupiter have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. 3) The children of Jupiter have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. 4) The children of Jupiter have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) The children of Jupiter can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hail storm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) The children of Jupiter have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. 'Sixth Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) The children of Jupiter are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. 'Traits-' 1) Children of Jupiter generally make strong leaders. 2) Children of Jupiter are generally good at predicting the weather, as Jupiter was also the god of weather. 3) Children of Jupiter are rarely afraid of heights. 4) Children of Jupiter are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. |-| Treaties= - Jupiter